Vehicles may include a turbocharger. Turbochargers typically have a turbine for harnessing power from exhaust gas discharging from an engine, and a compressor tied mechanically and/or electrically to the turbine to use the power harnessed by the turbine directly or indirectly, and immediately or at a later time. Compressor maps may be based on compressor rig test results or predicted by a special computer program. Alternatively, the map of a similar compressor can be suitably scaled. The surge region, located on the left-hand side of the compressor map (known as the surge line), is an area of flow instability typically caused by compressor inducer stall. When turbochargers operate in surge for long periods of time, bearing failures may occur. When referencing a compressor map, the surge line is the line bordering the islands on the far left side of the map. Compressor surge is when the air pressure after the compressor is actually higher than what the compressor itself can physically maintain. This condition causes the airflow in the compressor wheel to back up, build pressure, and sometimes stall. In cases of extreme surge, the thrust bearings of the turbo can be destroyed, and will sometimes even lead to mechanical failure of the compressor wheel itself. When the compressor is in surge, the compressor is unstable. It is desirable to operate the compressor in a stable region to the right of the surge line. In some circumstances a surge control line may be utilized as an operating limitation for the compressor. A control surge line is typically a line parallel to the surge line and offset to the right of the surge line a margin, for example, 3-10% of the inlet volume flow at surge. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to operate a compressor at or to the right of the surge control line on a compressor map.